


overnight

by Winglame



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	overnight

*依舊學生設定  
*睡jian

他像是被使用殆盡的躺在床上。Everett在好不容易拖完地後，才開始去處理那厚重又繁複的作業。他連動手指的力氣都沒有，一離開書桌後，他就只想一頭栽進棉被裡。

壞掉的窗戶抵擋不了寒風的侵襲，Everett嘗試把自己裹緊，並將身體蜷曲成一顆球來保暖自己。冬末的溫度如同冰錐刺骨，Everett不明白為什麼貓在此時依舊能如此活躍，在屋頂上跳躍和發出叫聲。

他不想管這麼多，他只想要睡覺。

貓的動靜是越來越強烈，Everett覺得那幫家伙鐵定是發情了，他將頭埋進床與枕頭間的縫隙，並深深的嘆了一口氣。直到灌進來的風沒這麼強烈後，Everett認為自己終於可以好好的睡上一覺。

後來他才發現是有人擋住了窗戶。

他真的太累了，所以當他看到窗邊站著是他那位醫學系的學長時，他只是悶悶的說了句走開。他不管對方是怎麼找到自己，而又是怎麼爬進來的，他只管對方不要打擾到自己的休息時間。

“原來這就是你早上拒絕去我家的原因？你只想睡覺。”對方的話讓Everett翻了個白眼，他不想，也沒力氣回答對方問題，尤其是這問題又是十分愚蠢。他困難的將自己側過身，希望這樣能讓對方識趣的滾開。

然而當那人理智氣壯的坐在床上時，Everett想著自己該不該滾到地上，然後去睡樓下的沙發。“滾開，Stephen。”他這次連名字都說上了，並繼續道：“我今天……太累了……”

“嘿，你總不能讓我這樣兩手空空的回家。”Stephen依舊沒想放棄自己前來的目的，並把側躺的對方禁錮在自己的身下。Everett看著凝視著自己的對方，並在心裡罵自己為什麼不一開始睡沙發。他能感受到那只不安分的手正在伸到棉被裡，並開始搓揉自己的背。

“你的背為什麼這麼冷，你發燒了嗎？”Stephen像是示好一樣的關心他，而Everett知道通常這樣的關心都不是件好事。“我，我沒有……我只是很累……”他的也開始想不出其他可以反駁對方的詞彙了，他認為疲憊已經在綁架他的腦袋了。

“哎，”Everett翻個身，看著那雙盯著自己的眼睛。他知道自己說什麼都無法阻止事情的發生了，何況對方正在嘗試解開自己的褲頭。“你要做什麼都隨意吧……別打擾到我睡覺就行。”

就在他闔上雙眼的前一瞬間，Everett能從那抽動的嘴角裡看見那竊喜的欠揍笑容。Stephen是立馬翻開了他的棉被，並熟練的將他的睡褲脫下，Everett被冷得哆嗦了一下，隨後一雙溫暖的大手就裹緊了他的屁股。

他沒什麼感覺，甚至覺得很暖很舒服，睡意更是重新充滿了他的腦袋。他在這麼一股溫存下打了個哈欠，並放鬆自己的享受對方帶給自己的溫暖。Stephen也沒因為對方這種興致缺缺的態度而放棄，他反而更想趁這個機會去做平常對方會反抗的事情。

這種感覺就跟操一個只專屬於自己的性愛娃娃一樣令人興奮。

他先探入了一根手指，並專注的看著對方的反應，Everett沒有發出任何聲音，那雙困頓的手只是微微動了一下。接著他放入了兩指，而平常這個時候對方就會出現反抗的動作了，他會叫自己別這麼快，或是加點潤滑。

而此時的Everett只是發出了一聲嘆息，接著又寧靜下去的舒張自己。Stephen將他的一條腿折起，隨後配合著手指的擴張將自己釋放出來的陰莖緩緩挺入。他想測試對方的承受度能到多少，而這無非是個最好的機會。

沒做好擴張的穴口難免有些障礙，Everett一直是男生群眾裡頭最小的一隻，所以每次Stephen與他做的時候，Everett到最後都會忘情的說著對方有多大，又讓自己有多爽。而這也讓Stephen時常因為這點而產生一種莫名的醋意，他不禁想著他的小學弟是否有對人說過類似這種話。

Everett感到痛感時只是將手握成了拳頭，並發出了一些呻吟，他無法控制自己沉重的眼皮，就算知道自己正在被侵犯也一樣。

Stephen在將龜頭整個塞進去時，Everett的眉頭皺成了一塊，對方的手指也在搗弄著自己的肉穴，但那粗長的陰莖正嘗試的把他撐開。他知道身體起了反應，卻也只是細微的感覺罷了。

他太累了以至於無法像平常那樣的給對方反應，他突然覺得自己有些對不起這個醫學系學長。

而就在他這麼想時，Stephen就突然連著自己陰莖的挺入一起加入了第三根手指，這讓Everett感到痛的尖叫了一聲，他想不到對方竟然會因為自己敷衍的反應，而做出這樣超出他身體負荷的事情。Everett覺得自己的眼淚被疼痛刺激了出來，以及他恢復了一些些意識。

他想說話，叫對方適可而止，無奈他還是太累的忘了怎麼開口。而這就代表他必須承受接下來的抽插。手指加陰莖的威力令他是一陣顫抖，他知道對方平時光是用手指插入他，他的穴口就能感受到超載的感覺了，何況這又是多加了那根令他又愛又恨的陰莖。

Everett覺得自己現在不只累得發昏，他可能還會因為過量的痛覺而暈過去。被刺激出的腸液正潤滑著粗暴的性愛，但對Everett來說，這遠遠不夠應付對方給予自己的疼痛。

“啊……”這聲呻吟就像是中槍般的痛苦，Everett覺得自己明天很可能會因為過度疲勞而無法去上課。他的頭開始在隱隱作痛著。他很有可能是發燒了，下半身赤裸的狀態本身就不應該在寒冷的冬末裡出現的。

“你在發熱，Kenny……”Stephen也感受到了這個熱潮，而他卻不想停下，事實上，他喜歡這種能讓自己融化的熱度。Everett絕望的發出一聲悲鳴，像是在乞求對方停下。Stephen只是吻掉了他胸口上的冷汗。

Stephen將自己桶得更深，並伸手玩弄著Everett不自覺露出的舌頭，他的手指被對方的腸液弄濕，而自己的陰莖則是被對方緊緊吸住，在每次抽插下，他還能帶出對方甬道裡的軟肉。Everett不受控的用喉嚨呻吟著，他覺得自己開始在發燙了。

而下身的刺激依然在繼續，Everett在這種痛苦下絕望的吐出了少許的精液。他喘著息，並在Stephen毫無預警的潮射下半睜開了自己的雙眼，他覺得對方比通常多射入了兩倍的量，抑或是他覺得自己正在融化而產生的錯覺。

多餘的精液留了出來，Everett卻已經沒意識的去追究這有沒有弄髒自己的床了。就跟一開始他希望的一樣，他在痙攣之下沉重的睡去。

Stephen摸了摸他的額頭，並將上頭的冷汗擦去。他知道自己把對方操到發燒了，而他內心也感到了一絲愧疚，但他不是愧疚於侵犯對方這事，而是為什麼沒把對方抱回家裡。

他看著掛在牆上的時鐘，並計劃著明天該如何跟校方請假。

END


End file.
